1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media size detection devices and methods for detecting a size of a media in an image formation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Image formation devices, such as printers, often include adjustable media trays to accommodate media of different sizes. In these types of image formation devices, when a user places a media in the media tray, it is necessary for the user to select a correct size of the media via a user interface (UI) on the image formation devices. However, it may be difficult for the user to correctly determine the size of the media held in the media tray.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.